


Ориентировочно - да.

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	Ориентировочно - да.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tentatively, Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547320) by [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren). 



Он оставляет сумку у консьержа с просьбой унести в его номер и обещает вернуться, чтобы проверить, как только уличит момент.

Он знал, что может опоздать, Колтон тоже знал, что он может опоздать или в худшем случае все пропустить. Не улетев раньше, Тайлер подводил только себя. К сожалению, он не смог покинуть съемочную площадку раньше полудня, а затем чуть не опоздал на рейс. Он вообще мог добраться не раньше утра, поэтому, несмотря на опоздание, он рад, что он здесь.

Консьерж объясняет, где именно проходит вечеринка, Тайлер тихо благодарит его и направляется в ту сторону, поправляя воротник рубашки и надеясь, что она не слишком грязная после поездки в такси. Ему удалось надеть костюм до приземления, и это не тот опыт, который он хотел бы повторить в туалете самолета.

Есть куча вещей, которые он бы не отказался попробовать в таком месте, но надеть костюм, не помяв его – задача сложная. Он уверен, что с другой одеждой не испытал бы столько трудностей.

Из тех комнат, куда его направили, доносится музыка. Одна из дверей немного приоткрыта, но этого хватает, чтобы понять – он попал в нужное место. Почти сразу его замечает Холланд, которая понимающе улыбается и кивает в другую сторону комнаты.

Тайлер смотрит сквозь людей, окружающих танцпол в середине помещения, его взгляд скользит мимо медленно танцующих Джеффа и Колтона, а затем...

Дилан.

Они обсуждали, что оба могут быть здесь. Колтон отправил им отдельные приглашения, оба без «плюс один» – в меньшей степени это значило «я знаю про вас двоих» и в большей «у нас бюджет и точное количество мест», – и он знает, что Дилан тоже ответил «ориентировочно да».

Хотя когда Тайлер сказал, что попробует поймать «правильный» рейс, он понял, что Дилан может и не появиться. Слишком много шансов быть замеченными не теми людьми, а ведь они с Диланом тщательно обходили друг друга на мероприятиях. 

Его сердце переполняют эмоции, и он забывает об осторожности, когда видит как улыбается Дилан, смотря на Колтона. Все, кто знает Колтона и был рядом с ним, когда тот проходил через все дерьмо в своей жизни, не могут быть счастливее и радостнее, что тот нашел свое счастье; все они не могут любить Джеффа еще больше за то, что он делает Колтона счастливым.

Тайлер оглядывается на танцпол и ласково улыбается молодоженам, покачивающимся под музыку.

Он опоздал, но он здесь; когда музыка смолкает, он ловит взгляд Колтона и беззвучно извиняется. Он видит, как Колтон что-то шепчет Джеффу, затем срывается с места и идет прямо к Тайлеру.

– Эй, ты сделал это, – говорит Колтон, его глаза сияют, отражая свет в комнате.

– Прости, что опоздал, – говорит Тайлер. – Поздравляю. Я так рад за тебя.

– Спасибо. Я просто рад, что ты здесь, – Колтон обнимает Тайлера. – Дилан тоже будет рад, думаю, он не ждал, что ты появишься, – добавляет он, еле перекрикивая музыку вокруг них.

Тайлер пожимает плечами, отстраняясь, и смотрит на танцующих в зале.

– Я не думал, что вы оба будете здесь, учитывая ваши графики и вообще все это дерьмо, – добавляет Колтон, прослеживая взгляд Тайлера на толпу, и поворачивается обратно. – Я рад, что ты тут.

В этот момент Тайлер встречается глазами с Диланом. Он видит, как тот замирает в панике, а потом его лицо озаряет улыбка.

– Да, и я тоже, – отвечает он Колтону.

– Иди. Найди меня потом, и я отдам тебе кусок торта, который мы для тебя отложили, – Колтон ухмыляется. – И тебе придется объяснить, отчего у тебя такое довольное выражение лица, – продолжает он, и Тайлер начинает краснеть. – А сейчас мне надо найти мужа и уделить ему немного внимания.

Тайлер, все еще пунцовый, пробирается сквозь зал в его самый темный угол. И скрытый от всех взглядов, он почти сразу затягивает туда Дилана.

– Ты здесь, – с улыбкой говорит тот.

– Ты здесь, – Тайлер зеркалит его улыбку.

– Я могу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, – говорит Дилан с озорным блеском в глазах.

– Можешь. Или мы могли бы сделать это позже, в нашей комнате, – говорит Тайлер. – Сегодня все внимание Колтону, он этого заслуживает.

– Ладно, согласен, – кивает Дилан. – Рад, что ты здесь.

Тайлер снова улыбается, затем делает шаг из их укрытия, но недалеко. Он все еще держит Дилана за руку, их пальцы переплетены, и он слышит тихое «Да пошло все», прежде чем его утягивают в поцелуй.

Он думает, что никто не заметил их мимолетного поцелуя, но когда мгновением позже отстранятся, то видит жест одобрения от Холланд и нежный взгляд от Колтона. Стоящий за ним Дилан фыркает и убегает в другую часть зала.


End file.
